The Forgotten Android
by SSBra
Summary: What happens when an android no one knew about awakens?
1. Awakening

She suddenly awoke from her slumber. Stretching, she could feel that she was still in the confines of her capsule. She tried to push it open, but it wouldn't budge. 'Maybe, the Dr. is going to open the door. He must be back from his trip.' After tiring of waiting for Dr. Gero to open it, she decided to blast it open. 'I hope he won't mind that too much.' She stepped out to find the underground bunker of the laboratory in shambles. Looking at the door of the capsule, she read the number '21.' 'That's me,' she thought, 'but who am I really?'  
  
"What happened here?" She asked looking around at the overturned tables and broken computers. "Where is Dr. Gero?" She tried to open the door, but it was stuck. "What is going on here? Where are the other Androids?" After ripping the door off its hinges, she saw that the stairs that once led down there, were gone. It was as if someone had bombed the place. She flew up and knocked the lid off the manhole, entering the basement of Dr. Gero's lab.  
  
"What happened to Cell?!" She asked as she saw that the room had been blasted into nonexistence. "Who could've done something like this? Cell was Dr. Gero's most perfect creation!!" Was she the last Android? And if that was so, what happened to the others? She blasted the cover off the melted manhole and found nothing but rocks and rubble where the main lab had once been.  
  
"What on Earth happened here? I don't understand. Dr. Gero said that he and Nineteen were going into South City. He said they'd be right back," She said out loud. Fear was creeping into her as she realized that indeed she might be the last Android. "I have to find the others. I just have to!!!"   
  
There was a broken mirror in the rubble. She looked down at it to see her face. It had seemed like just yesterday that she saw her face for the first time. Her hair was a fire red and curls claimed its shape. Running a hand down her face, she saw holes in her hands. Dr. Gero had told her that these holes would help her in battle by absorbing her enemies strength, but she didn't have any enemies or any urge to fight.  
  
Flying into the air, she searched for the other creations of Dr. Gero. "I wonder if they're in that city," she thought as she saw an enormous dwelling below. She flew to the over the city and landed in a square. Many people gathered around her and gawked at the mysterious Android as she surveyed the sights around her. "None of these people are in my files. I must find the others!!" She gritted her teeth as she caught a familiar glimpse of someone out of her eye. Walking over to him, her files read that he was Vegeta, the Saiyan. He was walking with a blue-haired woman and a little purple-haired boy.  
  
"Hmm. I wonder if that's his family," she wondered. The Saiyan Prince felt an uneasiness about him and turned his head to catch the Android watching him intently.  
  
"Woman, take the boy and go into that store," he ordered.  
  
"Vegeta, what's wrong with you?" She asked taking the little boy by the hand.  
  
"Just do as I say!" He barked pushing them both into a store. He walked confidently over to the Android and stopped as he got within three feet of her. "Who are you? And why are you following me?" Deep down, Vegeta thought that maybe this was someone sent after Bulma to kill her because she was head of Capsule Corp.  
  
"You are Vegeta, aren't you?" The Android asked coolly.  
  
"How do you know my name?!"  
  
"I know a lot about you. I know that you are a Saiyan; not of this world." Vegeta was floored by the girl's admittance. There were only a select group of Humans who even knew about Saiyans. How did this one come out of nowhere and know this?!  
  
"What do you want?" He barked.  
  
"I'm looking for some Androids."  
  
"Androids?!" Vegeta's heart almost stopped. How did she know about the Androids?  
  
"Yes, Androids 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, and Cell."  
  
"Cell?!!?"  
  
"Yes, it seems that you know what I'm talking about. Now, tell me where they are," she said as her eyes glowed red.  
  
"You're . . . . an Android!!!"  
  
"Yes, I am. I am Android 21. Now, tell me where the other Androids are."  
  
'Android 21? That's impossible!! Mirai No Trunks and Krillin destroyed Dr. Gero's lab. How can she be Android 21?!' "I don't believe you! You're after my onna, aren't you?"  
  
"Your onna? Oh, you mean the woman with the little boy? No, I'm not after her. I just want to find the other Androids."  
  
"They're dead; all except Androids 17 and 18."  
  
"WHAT?!!? DEAD?!!?!" Twenty-one couldn't believe what she heard. "They couldn't be dead. You are a liar!!!" She said as she put her fists up.  
  
"I killed Android 19. Android 17 killed Android 20. Cell killed Android 16, and Gohan destroyed Cell," he explained.  
  
"Seventeen killed Dr. Gero?! Cell killed Sixteen?!?! You damned Saiyan liar!!!!" She grew angrier and angrier.  
  
"Fine if you want to fight, then over there!" He pointed to a remote spot away from the city.   
  
"Fine," she said coolly before flying off to the spot Vegeta had chosen. The blue-haired woman came out of the store with the little boy and   
asked,  
  
"Vegeta? Who was that?"  
  
"She claims to be Android 21."  
  
"Another Android!?!!?"  
  
"Yes, listen to me, Bulma. Take Trunks home to Capsule Corp."  
  
"Where are you going?" She called up to her mate.  
  
"I'm going to fight her!" He called down to her as he flew off to meet Twenty-one.  
  
Bulma ran over to a pay phone and called Krillin. "Krillin?!"  
  
"Hey Bulma!"  
  
"Listen, I don't have time to talk. Where's Eighteen?"  
  
"She's right here. What's wrong?"  
  
"Put her on the phone."  
  
"Okay," he said handing the phone to his wife. "Bulma wants to talk to you."  
  
"Hello, Bulma?" Eighteen answered.  
  
"Eighteen, how many other Androids were there besides you, 16. 17, 19, 20, and Cell?"  
  
"I don't know. Those are all the Androids I know of. Why do you ask?"  
  
"A woman claiming to be Android 21 showed up in town today. Vegeta has flown off to fight her."  
  
"Android 21?! I never knew of an Android 21. Hold on, we'll be right there!" She said before hanging up the phone. "Come on! We've got to meet Bulma in Satan City."  
  
"Why?" Krillin asked as he picked up Marron.  
  
"I'll explain on the way," she said as she took to the air. Eighteen explained that Bulma told her that someone claiming to be Android 21 showed up and now is fighting Vegeta. They landed in front of Bulma and Trunks in the middle of Satan City.  
  
"Thank Dende you're here! You've gotta go help Vegeta," Bulma said.  
  
"Okay, you watch Marron," Krillin said as he handed his daughter to Bulma.  
  
"Hey Marron!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"Hey Trunks," she shyly said as Bulma put her down.  
  
"Could this be another Android?" Krillin asked his wife.  
  
"I don't know. I am Android 18. Dr. Gero was Android 20, but I never knew that he made another Android after making himself one."  
  
They landed to find Android 21 and Vegeta going at it-- they were both pretty evenly matched. But just like when he fought 18 so many years ago, the Saiyan Prince was beginning to fatigue. Twenty-one turned her head to find the sight of Android 18 standing beside Krillin.  
  
"Eighteen!!!" She yelled.   
  
"Kyrie?" Eighteen asked.  
  
"Do you know her, Juu?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Yes, that's Kyrie, Dr. Gero's daughter!!!" 


	2. Discoveries

"His daughter?!!?" Krillin asked. "How did she become an Android?!"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Flying down to where Eighteen and her husband stood, Twenty-one ignored the challenge of Vegeta.  
  
"Come back here, Android!" He shouted.  
  
"Hold it, Vegeta!" Krillin exclaimed.  
  
"So, Eighteen, here you are! I've been looking for you," she stated crossing her arms.  
  
"Are you another Android?"  
  
"Yes, I am. I am Android 21. Where are Sixteen, Seventeen, Nineteen, Dr. Gero, and Cell?"  
  
"You know about them?! How is it that I don't recall you?"  
  
"I was brought into being while you and Seventeen were deactivated. Dr. Gero told me that the two of you were very disobedient, and he didn't want to activate you again until he fixed the glitches in your programming. He and Android 19 were going into South City when he deactivated me. He told me that he would reactivate me when they returned."  
  
"So that's why I never saw you."  
  
"Where are the other Androids?"   
  
"Seventeen and I are the only ones left."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Vegeta killed Nineteen."  
  
"So, he wasn't lying; but how is it that a Saiyan could beat an Android?!"  
  
"A Saiyan defeated Cell," Krillin added.  
  
"That's a lie!!! Cell was the most perfect being-- at least he was when he was to absorb Eighteen and Seventeen."  
  
"He was until Gohan hit him so hard he spat out Eighteen," Krillin boasted.  
  
"What?! He was perfect! Dr. Gero's dream was finally realized."  
  
"Not for long," Vegeta smirked. The Android flashed him a death look at his comment.   
  
"What happened to Dr. Gero?"  
  
"Seventeen killed him," Eighteen simply stated.  
  
"WHAT?! How could he?!!!!" She expounded angrily.  
  
"He was a horrible man, Twenty-one. You need to realize that. He just wanted to kill innocent people," Eighteen stated.  
  
"That may be the case, but he promised to tell me who I really was!!!! He said that after he returned from South City, he would tell me about my past!!! Seventeen killed the only man who knew who I was!!!!" Twenty-one powered up to an incredible energy level.  
  
"Kyrie, don't you remember anything?" Eighteen asked.  
  
"Kyrie? Why did you call me that?"  
  
"Because, that is your name. Kyrie Gero."  
  
"Gero?" She asked as she powered down.  
  
"Yes, you are Dr. Gero's daughter, Kyrie. He must have made you into an Android and erased your memory," Eighteen said sadly as she knew that she shared the same fate as Kyrie. Eighteen remembered nothing of her life before seeing Dr. Gero as she stepped from her capsule for the first time.  
  
"I can't believe you two!!! She's programmed to kill us all!!! I will not let another Android roam this Earth!!!" Vegeta growled just before he yelled, "Gallic Canon!!!"   
  
  
  
He released his most powerful attack upon the Android who just simply held her hands up and absorbed all of the immense energy.  
  
"What?!!?!" Vegeta screamed. "How could you do that?!?!"   
  
"Kyrie!!! Are you okay?!" Eighteen ran to her. Kyrie turned to her and showed her the holes in her hands.   
  
"You can absorb energy?!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"You're just like Nineteen and Twenty!" Krillin exclaimed. He remembered back to how Twenty almost killed Yamcha and Piccolo and how Nineteen almost took Goku's life.  
  
"No, I'm not. Unlike Nineteen and Twenty, I'm going to kill this Saiyan!" She screamed before charging after Vegeta. Her fists and feet were flying toward the Saiyan Prince as she proceeded to pound him. Little did Kyrie know that Vegeta was a Super Saiyan and he hadn't even powered up to that level in their battle. He didn't even seem winded from the beating she just gave him.  
  
"Is that all you got, Android?" He smirked.  
  
"You shouldn't be this powerful. My files state that I am stronger than you."  
  
"Well, looks like Daddy didn't program you right. He didn't know about Super Saiyans," he laughed.  
  
"Super Saiyans?!" Kyrie asked as she watched Vegeta transform into the ultimate Saiyan level. He charged toward her and kicked her into the side of a tree.  
  
"Kyrie!!! I will not let you destroy her, Vegeta!" Eighteen ran over to her. "She may have the key to my past!!!"  
  
"Out of my way, you hunk of junk!!! I should've killed you too when I had the chance!!! I don't trust you, Android!"  
  
"Your wife reprogrammed her, Vegeta!!" Krillin shouted up to him. He couldn't believe that Vegeta STILL distrusted Eighteen. Bulma reprogrammed her so that she wouldn't want to kill everyone. He trusted her enough to marry her and have a baby with her.  
  
"Bulma doesn't know her ass from a hole in the ground," he laughed.  
  
"Oh, I don't, huh?" A voice asked. Vegeta winced when he heard the voice of his mate. "Are you saying I didn't reprogram Eighteen?" Bulma asked as she led Trunks over by the hand who was leading Marron by the hand.  
  
"Papa, what are you doing?" The little boy asked.  
  
"I'm about to kill me an Android, boy. Would you like to help me?" Kyrie got to her feet with Eighteen's help. 'He is way too strong for a mere Saiyan. What is this Super Saiyan level he is talking about? And am I really Dr. Gero's daughter?'  
  
"You're going to kill her, Papa?" Trunks asked pointing to the redheaded Android.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Forget it, Vegeta!! You'll have to go through me!" Eighteen spat.   
  
"You won't kill my kassan," Marron said as she ran over to her mother.  
  
"Vegeta, come down from there. You're making an ass out of yourself!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Shut-up, Woman!!! I will do as I please!!!"  
  
"Fine, if you want to kill that Android, you'll have to kill me too," she said as she stood in front of Marron.   
  
"And me too!" Trunks ran over to his mother.  
  
He silently cursed the blue-haired woman and the purple-haired little boy on the ground. 'What is it with these Humans?' "What is wrong with all of you?! She just tried to kill me!!!" He screamed.  
  
"After YOU tried to kill HER," Eighteen noted.  
  
"I think I can help, you, Android 21, is it?" Bulma asked carefully walking over to her.  
  
"Eighteen says my name is Kyrie Gero."  
  
"Gero? As in Dr. Gero?!"  
  
"Yes, Bulma, she is Dr. Gero's daughter," Eighteen explained.  
  
"Wow! Well, Kyrie, you're coming back to Capsule Corp. with me!" Bulma exclaimed putting her arm around her.  
  
"That THING is not coming back to our house!!! Do you hear me, Onna?!" Vegeta yelled as he was ignored by everyone. They all gathered around Kyrie and led her off into the city.  
  
  
Veegeta flew home to Capsule Corp. as the others got into Bulma's air car and headed for the same destination. Kyrie felt as though she as a stranger in a strange land. She couldn't believe that she was actually Dr. Gero's daughter. 'Could Eighteen be mistaken?' She thought looking at Eighteen who was holding Marron in her lap. 'She's such a cute little girl. It's amazing that Eighteen could have a baby, still being an Android.'   
  
"Kyrie, you remember nothing but being an Android?" Bulma asked as she looked through the rear view mirror.  
  
"No, the first thing I can remember is being activated; the capsule door coming open, and seeing Dr. Gero and Android 19."  
  
"That sounds a lot like my memories, but you were there when I was first activated. You were still a Human then," Eighteen said quietly.   
  
Kyrie tried as hard as she could, but she couldn't recall anything that Eighteen was talking about. "The first time I saw you was when you were in your capsule. The Doctor explained to me that he had just deactivated you and Seventeen."  
  
Eighteen's blood began to boil as she remembered back to the times he put her and her twin brother to sleep. Kyrie would always try to stop him; saying that if he treated them more humanely that they wouldn't disobey him so. She was always so good to her and Seventeen. Eighteen believed that Seventeen liked Kyrie-- a lot. He stopped her from killing Kyrie once when she showed up with a deactivation device similar to the one Dr. Gero had used on them. It was later revealed that the device was to be used on Android 16 which hadn't been awakened but once.   
  
As the car sped along, no one spoke a word. No one really knew what to say. Was this creation of Dr. Gero's saveable like Eighteen? Eighteen could see that Kyrie was really confused about everything, especially the day Kyrie was deactivated and Eighteen and Seventeen were reactivated. "Dr. Gero reactivated us because he was losing a fight to Goku's friends; he had already lost an arm. He was hoping that we would be obedient to him this time, but we weren't. Seventeen seeing that you were nowhere around, snatched the device from him and crushed it. He then kicked the Doctor's head off and stomped on it."  
  
Kyrie flinched at the gruesome story, but she didn't know what was sadder; the fact that a creation had killed its creator or the fact that Eighteen could tell the story with no emotion or remorse in her voice. "Well," Kyrie said as her head dropped.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kyrie," Eighteen said with great sorrow in her voice. She wasn't sorry that she killed Dr. Gero; she was sorry for what she did to Kyrie. No one should go through the Hell she had went through not knowing who she really was.  
  
"You did what you thought you had to do. Thank you for saving me from Vegeta," she smiled.  
  
"Vegeta's just a big teddy bear," Bulma laughed. "You'll see," she said as they pulled up to Capsule Corp.  
  
  
  
Kyrie sat in Bulma's lab as she searched for the plans of Android Seventeen and through the programs of Android Sixteen. "How did you get hold of the plans for Android 17, and the programs of 16?" Eighteen came into the lab with Marron in tow and Krillin following close behind. 'They certainly make a strange couple,' Kyrie laughed to herself.  
  
"Well, it's a long story," Bulma said as she thought of Mirai No Trunks.  
  
"Where is Seventeen?" Kyrie asked Eighteen.  
  
"I don't know," she hung her head down.  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"After the battle with Cell, he was revived with the Dragonballs. I found him, but he didn't want anything to do with me. He said I betrayed him   
by marrying Krillin."  
  
"What are Dragonballs?" Kyrie asked.  
  
"We'll catch you up later, Kyrie. I think Bulma's ready for you," Krillin smiled as he pointed over to Bulma who had found the plans to both Sixteen and Seventeen.  
  
"One question: How much time has passed since the Dr. went to South City?"  
  
"Seven years," Eighteen said as she waved.  
  
"Seven years?" Kyrie whispered.  
  
"Kyrie, I'm ready to read your files. Please remove your clothing so that I can hook you up to the machine," Bulma smiled. Kyrie removed her skirt and shirt that bore the Red Ribbon Army patch. She had on a black body suit underneath much like Android Sixteen's.  
"Okay, just lie down. I promise this won't hurt," she explained.   
  
Kyrie laid down and closed her eyes as Bulma hooked the sensors to various parts of her body. She felt energy surge through her, then she passed out as the energy became too great.  
  
"Is she okay?" Eighteen ran over.  
  
"She's fine. You and Sixteen did the same thing when I hooked you up to the machines," Bulma offered a comforting smile. Eighteen walked   
back over to Krillin and Marron. She knew Bulma wouldn't do anything to hurt Kyrie. Bulma was a very kind and gentle person; she had helped Eighteen by making her more Human and less of an Android.  
  
"Do you think Bulma can help her remember?" Krillin asked.  
  
"I hope so, Krillin-chan. If she remembers her life as Kyrie Gero, then she can remember where Dr. Gero got me and Seventeen from." Krillin put his hand on hers, knowing how much his wife desperately wanted to know about her life before she was an Android.  
  
"I bet Bulma-sama can do it!" Marron crawled up into her mother's lap. "Trunks said she was the smartest woman in the world."  
  
"Oh, really? How would Trunks know that?" Eighteen laughed.  
  
"Cause he's really smart, and I love him."  
  
"You love him?" Krillin raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, I love him, Daddy! We're gonna get married one day."  
  
"Sure, Marron, anything you say, dear," Eighteen laughed.  
  
"Hmm, seems like there's a chip in your memory that wasn't there in Eighteen's," Bulma said as she furiously typed away at her computer. "But it's not linked up to your databank. We'll fix that." Bulma also discovered that Kyrie was the programmed to be the Android to finish Dr. Gero's plan to kill Goku if all the other Androids failed; Kyrie's powers were to be activated only after the other Androids were destroyed. "Dende!!! She has incredible power!!!" Bulma exclaimed as she looked at the programming. Dr. Gero had programmed her to have more power than even Cell. If Bulma didn't reprogram her, she would be an even worse force than Cell was.  
  
As she linked up the chip to Kyrie's memory, Vegeta was watching at the door. "Woman, are you innately stupid?"  
  
"Go away! I'm busy."  
  
"Listen to me! If you don't destroy that thing right now, it'll be the death of us all!!!  
  
"Her name is Kyrie and when I reprogram her, she will not want to kill us."  
  
"Don't you listen to anyone? She's evil-- she'll . . ."  
  
"Take over the world and enslave us all? Funny, that's what Yamcha told me about you," she laughed as she mussed his hair. "And where   
would we be had I listened to him?"  
  
"That's different!"  
  
"No, it's not. I didn't listen to the people who were telling me bad things about you, and I'm not going to listen to you saying bad things about Kyrie."  
  
"Sometimes, Woman . . ." he began before Bulma kissed him on the lips.   
  
"Now, go train somewhere. I have work to do," she said as she dismissed him. The Saiyan Prince fumed as he was treated like a child by a mere Human. Eighteen and Krillin had to turn away to keep from laughing right in his face. He stormed out of the lab and flew off to the gravity chamber.  
  
"Okay, here goes," Bulma said as she pressed 'Enter' which activated Kyrie's memory chip. The Android's eyes flew open as the new information surged into her central processor. A whole new life was being played before her eyes. It wasn't really a new life, it was her old one.  



	3. Memories, Part I

"I can remember!!! I can remember!!!" She exclaimed as she shot up from the table. "Did you finish?"  
"Yes, I've reprogrammed you. You won't be trying to kill any of us," Bulma laughed. Eighteen ran to Kyrie and hugged her.   
"Do you remember everything?"  
"Yes, I do."  
"I wonder why Dr. Gero put that chip in your circuits?"  
"I found a message in the program code," Bulma said pointing to the screen. "Hold on while I activate it." Suddenly, a hologram message appeared from her eyes so that everyone could see. It was Dr. Gero. He began to speak,   
"Kyrie, I made you an Android to protect you from Seventeen and Eighteen. They almost killed me the last time I activated them. If I am ever destroyed, they will be coming after you next. There is a chip in your circuits. It is a chip of the memories of your life as a Human. I save them all even the ones of you and Seventeen. I didn't want to save them, but something told me to. I also made you into an Android because I didn't want you to end up with him. You deserve better than the likes of him." The image faded as the group stood in shock looking at each other.  
"Seventeen," Kyrie whispered. She remembered now that she had fallen in love with Seventeen when he was still a Human. When she first laid eyes upon him, her heart was his. "He made me an Android because I loved someone?"  
"Kyrie, he was an evil man who cared about no one but himself and the ends to his means. Seventeen did like you a lot. Before the Doctor started to put us to sleep, he used to let us stay activated in our capsules. Seventeen would sneak out and watch you sleep. There was something about you that fascinated him."  
"Everything about him fascinated me. His cool voice, graceful steps, blue eyes," Kyrie said as tears began to fall from her eyes   
"You treated us like we were Human, not two Androids created for Dr. Gero's master plan. You actually would tell the Doctor if he treated us better, we'd obey him," Eighteen said softly.  
"I believed it. You're living proof, Eighteen. Look at you! You have a husband, and you're a mother. .  
"Seventeen could change just as you have!" Kyrie stated firmly.  
"I don't know about that," Krillin said sadly as he held his wife's hand.  
"I don't even know where he is, Kyrie."  
"Eighteen, how did you find him in the first place?"  
"Piccolo and Dende helped me."  
"Piccolo?" Kyrie knew that name and searched her database for it. 'Piccolo: Namek,' her files stated as they began to pull up. "The Namek helped you?"  
"It's a long story," Bulma said again. "Why don't we get you settled in, then you can go see Dende and Piccolo?"  
"You would let me stay here?"   
"Of course, you can stay here," Bulma smiled.  
"We'll go look for Seventeen together, tomorrow," Eighteen smiled. Finally, there was someone around who understood who she was. She felt as though she'd found a kindred spirit in Kyrie. "But first, could you tell me about who I was before being an Android?"  



	4. Memories, Part Ia

Sorry this is so short. I promise that the next part will be longer. :)  
  
"Okay," Kyrie smiled. Just then, Marron walked into the room shouting with glee that she had just kissed Trunks on the cheek.  
  
"I think Trunks likes you," Bulma laughed.  
  
"Marron, what did you do that for?" Krillin began to scold her.  
  
"Shh, Krillin, Kyrie was about to tell a story!" Eighteen fumed.  
  
"A story?! Well, I want to hear all about it!" Marron exclaimed as she crawled up on a stool. "I'll tell you all about me and Trunks!!"   
Everyone laughed breaking the tension that was suddenly stifling to everyone.  
  
"Okay, little one. I will tell you all about everything I suddenly know," she smiled. "You see, my mother died when I was very young.   
I was sent to live with my father when I was six years old. My father never paid much attention to me; he was obsessed with getting revenge on  
someone named Son Goku."  
  
"Goku," Krillin said as he thought of his friend who had left the Earth seven years prior. Kyrie went on to explain how the only way she  
could get her father to pay her any mind was to take up computers. She learned everything she could about them; how to program them, take   
them apart, how to build one. In fact, she helped him create the first Androids.  
  
"The first Androids?" Eighteen asked.  
  
"Yes, you're Eighteen after all. The first Androids just fell apart. They were just hybrids on the way to discovering how to blend flesh   
and machine. By the time we finished Sixteen, Father had made that discovery. Sixteen was more machine than flesh, but by combining them in   
Sixteen; he learned how to fully mesh them in Seventeen."  
  
"How did he find me and Seventeen?"  
  
"You and Seventeen were street urchins. He found you on the streets of South City. He offered you a chance to have a better life-- as  
assistants to him in the lab. I had no idea that he was intending on turning you into Androids. He gave you both a powerful drug in your food   
one night, rendering you almost comatose."  
  
"Do you remember anything?" Krillin asked his wife.  
  
"No, it's a blank." 


	5. Memories, Part II

Your name is Hatsu," Kyrie explained turning to Eighteen. "One day, my father and I went into South City where, Seventeen, or Patsu as he was called started to flirt with me," she giggled remembering how brash he was especially around her father. She began to tell of how quick-witted the twin teens were and that impressed Dr. Gero. He lied to them saying that he needed their help in the lab and to recruit members for the new Red Ribbon Army.   
  
"Wow!" Bulma said in disbelief. She couldn't believe that Eighteen was just a teenager when Dr. Gero turned her into an android. "How old was she, Kyrie?"  
  
"She and Seventeen were sixteen years old-- a year younger than me. Is any of this ringing a bell, Eighteen?"  
  
The blond android just stood there in utter shock. This was supposed to be her life Kyrie was talking about, but she might as well have been talking about Bulma's life because Eighteen knew nothing of this. "No, it's not. Is that all you know about us?"  
  
Kyrie explained how Seventeen had told her that his and Eighteen's parents had thrown them out for quitting school. The headstrong teens didn't think that they needed school; they had street smarts and that's what mattered in the world, according to them. "He never mentioned any names. He never told me where you lived. I'm sorry that I don't know more."  
  
"Kyrie, you've told me more than I would have ever known. I am very grateful," Eighteen said softly as she put her hand over Kyrie's."  
  
"Seventeen and I never spent much time talking," she blushed before looking down at her feet.  
  
"Really?!" Bulma said as she sat on the edge of her stool. Her life was missing romance as of late. All the Saiyan Prince seemed to want to do was to train. He trained like a wild man-- day and night. Goku was dead. To whom did he have to prove anything? He was the strongest warrior on Earth.  
  
Little did everyone know that Vegeta was outside the room listening intently. 'Humph. They're both still buckets of bolts that don't deserve to exist. Why is the Onna being so obstinate? Doesn't she realize that those two could join together and try to kill us all?! Of course not, she's just a stupid, weak Human,' he thought. "But, she's my stupid, weak Human," he said in a whisper with a smile.  
  
"Well, yeah, you see, the day before Papa drugged your food . . . he caught me and Seventeen kissing in the lab. Papa went through the roof promising to throw the two of you out if he caught me within five feet of Seventeen."  
  
"Then, we became androids."  
  
"When I came down the morning after he drugged you, I was mortified. He opened up your capsules showing me pieces of wires and your organs meshed together. I cried for three days until he promised me that he'd reactivate Seventeen's memory if I helped him complete the your process."  
  
"He lied, of course," Krillin sighed.  
  
"Of course. I helped him create Androids Seventeen and Eighteen, but what he never imagined was that an Android could have feelings. He thought he could stop me and Patsu from being together by turning him into Android 17. Boy was he ever fooled!"  
  
Eighteen began to remember the very first day she has in her memory:  
  
Flashback  
"Eighteen, are you functional?" A voice said. The android slowly stepped out of the contraption and looked curiously around the room. What she saw was a dark-haired boy, an old man, and a red-haired girl. Her files began to read this room as: "The Outer Laboratory of Dr. Gero."  
  
"Yes, Doctor, I am."  
  
"Good! As you know, this is Android 17," he introduced. He had programmed the androids to recognize one another so that they would not malfunction and attack one another.  
  
"Your twin brother," the red-haired girl added, sadly. The Doctor then began to scold her for telling that. Eighteen couldn't understand what was wrong with the girl. Her eyes were puffy and swollen, and she seemed to be staring at Android 17.  
  
"Sister?" Seventeen turned to her.  
  
"Yes, she is your sister. Now, enough of that. We have much to plan," Doctor Gero said as he pushed the red-haired girl out of the room. He   
began to explain the plans that were already deeply embedded in their memories. They were to kill Son Goku. They were to seek out him and his friends. The Doctor proclaimed that those fools would try to stop their objective, but the androids were to let nothing stand in their way of their goal.  
  
"Why would I want to kill this Goku?" Seventeen asked coolly.  
  
"How dare you question me?! I am your creator, and you will do as I say!" Seventeen looked over at Eighteen who frowned at him.   
  
"Why should we listen to you, old man? We are much stronger than a pitiful weakling like you!" Eighteen laughed as a ball of energy appeared in the palm of her hand. She was about to realize it before she caught site of the Doctor with a black box in his hand. With one click, her world went black.  



	6. Memories, Part III

Sorry that these parts are so short. I'm trying to leave you hanging! ;) Thanks for all the  
great reviews guys!!!  
  
  
"Eighteen, are you okay?" Kyrie asked as she gently shook her. Android 18 had just been   
standing there staring into space after Kyrie had   
stopped telling her story.   
  
"Yes, I'm sorry. I zoned out for a bit. You and Seventeen had a romance, when he was still a  
Human?"  
  
"I loved him so much. My heart was ripped from my chest when he stepped from that capsule. He  
didn't remember me, and he was so cold. Papa laughed heartily at my tears as I hugged an stone  
cold android, begging and pleading him to remember me."  
  
Flashback  
  
"Ah, Kyrie! I see that you are up!" Dr. Gero greeted her.  
  
"Yes, Papa I am. But I didn't see Hatsu or Patsu this morning. Where are they?"  
  
"I have a surprise for you!" Kyrie didn't like the tone of his voice. Just yesterday, he  
had vowed to her that she would never have a chance to love Patsu.  
  
"What, Papa?" She asked as he led her into the outer lab. There she saw two capsules   
with the markings on them which numbered '17' and '18.' "What's this?"  
  
"Open them and find out," he was almost giddy. Kyrie slowly stepped over to the   
conspicuous structures. There was a window in each, but it was too dark inside to see inside.   
She pressed a button on the capsule marked, '18,' and stepped back while a hydraulic force   
lifted the door. As the smoke cleared, she could make out a blond head. The head had wires and  
some bones protruding it from it. She recognized the head as belonging to Hatsu.  
  
"Papa! What have you done?" She asked frightened. He had taken the brash young girl and  
turned her into a hunk of twisted metal and flesh. How could someone rob another living being  
of the right to be just as they were? She realized then that her father as a vile and   
despicable man, and that she had to get away from him.   
  
"You know how we almost succeeded in combining Human flesh and robotics in Sixteen? When you discovered the link that was  
needed, after we finished him?"  
  
"Yes," her voice was shaky. She was still in shock after discovering what was once a   
Human girl that now was in the process of becoming a killing machine for her father. She knew  
that Sixteen was created to kill Son Goku; these two had to have been created for that same   
purpose.   
  
"Well, I used that innovation on Android 17."  
  
"But, this is Eighteen."  
  
"Yes, it is," he laughed evilly. He stepped from behind his daughter and walked over to  
the capsule next to Android 18's. He opened it, laughing the whole time.  
  
"You didn't!!! Please tell me that you didn't!!" Kyrie began to sob. Did he turn Patsu   
into an Android too?!  
  
As the door opened, it revealed a fully assembled android. An android that Kyrie once   
knew as the boy, Patsu.  
  
"Patsu?!" She asked as tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"He is no longer Patsu. He will be known from now on as Android 17. Here, let me show   
you," he boasted as he fished a black controller from his pocket. He clicked on a red button,   
and the android's eyes glowed red.  
  
Slowly, the new life form emerged from its sleep chamber . . . .  
  
  
  
Author's note: I forgot to mention that Hatsu and Patsu mean blond and black, respectively,   
in Japanese. 


End file.
